


Evening Star

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: :(, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Writing, Pointless, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Well, it's just because I walked outside and thought, "I'd like to show Orion to someone."





	Evening Star

The night sky in Sayo's area isn't exactly clear. Maybe at best she'll be able to see Orion and miscellaneous stars dotted above the neighboring houses and past the electrical wires. Sometimes Sayo would step outside on her balcony and gaze up as a way to clear her mind after cramming hours into her studies and practice. Now, however, that's...a bit impossible to achieve. 

Sayo had invited Tsugumi over to study and go over interschool affairs that **Hina** hadn't solved herself. While that was fine and dandy all in itself, Sayo just could not focus for the entire afternoon into the evening. The reason was and still is beyond her but it's unacceptable. 

She has to gather her bearings before Tsugumi comes back from the bathroom.

Or that was the plan until the guest of honor slid open the glass door. Sayo's body tenses in anticipation.

"Sayo-san?" The door slides softly closed as Tsugumi finds her way to Sayo's side. Chestnut eyes flick up in concern. "Sorry for making you wait. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Haza-... Tsugumi-san."

At the sound of her first name, Tsugumi snaps to attention like a soldier. "Yes!"

Cute, Sayo muses. Her stern expression melts into that of adoration. "Shall we get ready for bed?"

"Oh, right. You should take a bath first. I'll be out here."

Slow nods follow Tsugumi's offer. Suddenly sleepy eyes shut as Sayo leans in for a brief kiss on the cheek. Perhaps the night sky isn't clear this evening and Sayo's racing thoughts can only be matched by her pounding heart but that's fine. The starlight in Tsugumi's smile is all that she needs this time.


End file.
